Talk:Ray of Light (1)/@comment-5430754-20130223204844
Okay so I'm coming out of the shadows for a moment to discuss my thoughts on what went down last night. I was a complete mess throughout the episode and the fact that Cam died was truly heartbreaking, but I don't care what anyone says - this was an amazing episode and a phenomenal storyline. All ends of the spectrum were displayed: you've got the people who cry their eyes out right away, the people who start off in denial, the people who numb their emotions and the people who think the person was selfish. When it comes to how Maya reacted, that is a completely realistic response to death. Everyone grieves differently and unless you have experienced that form of grief, you can't really comment on it. When my grandfather passed away, I could not bring myself to cry. On the inside I was devestated, but I literally could not shed a single tear. It wasn't until after the funeral and all of that was over and done with that I completely broke down. For a lot of people, the death does not mentally hit them until well after the fact. On the inside they may be broken, but they haven't truly grasped the concept that the person is gone.forever. That was me. That was Maya. That was real. It's also understandable that Maya said what she said. The night before everything was perfectly fine, then she goes to school the next day only to find out that her boyfriend had killed himself. Cam never told Maya about his true problems, remember? He told her at the end of Rusty Cage that everything was fine. If he had just told her about it, she would have helped him through it, but the tragic part is he never bothered. Everyone saying that they did this just to do it, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. Linda Schuyler confirmed in a statement regarding the episode that they'd been wanting to tackle this for years, but until you can responsibly do so you don't, and that's understandable. No matter how long Cam was on the show or how much potential he had, he didn't realize that his life would have gotten so much better beyond the walls of high school. That's what makes this storyline so powerful. So many teenagers don't realize how great of a life they have waiting for them after graduation and so they end it out of complete and utter hopelessness. The whole purpose of this storyline was to educate people on the fact that suicide is preventable, but if you don't talk to someone then it can't be. They delivered the message wonderfully and Bittersweet Symphony was quite honestly one of this show's best episodes ever. Yes Cam was extremely popular and I loved him, but I am glad they went through with it, because true writers should not let the fanbase effect their decisions. As sad as I am about Cam being gone, I'm going to keep watching this show because he is not the only reason I watched, and I will not stop watching when the seniors graduate because there will still be many characters left on the show that I love. I'm looking forward to the rest of this block and can't wait for Season 13. Murphy out.